


Rudy white and the seven  devil dogs

by Queenvampiresalpha



Series: Gen kill Fairy tales [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenvampiresalpha/pseuds/Queenvampiresalpha
Summary: Once upon a time  the was once a evil qreen who wanted to be  the most beautiful person in all the kingdom.  However it   was  prince Rudy who was the most beautiful person in all the land.   How will Rudy  escape  And meet Prince Charming aka pappy.
Relationships: Pappy Patrick/Rudy Reyes
Series: Gen kill Fairy tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539760





	Rudy white and the seven  devil dogs

**Author's Note:**

> if your wondering why keep deleting some work is because of my anxiety.😬😬😬😬

Once a upon time Queen Shareen was sewing in the castle near the window in the dead of winter when she was distracted by the falling snow Suddenly she prick her finger on the needles Ouch . She yelled

She suck on the finger but saw two drops of blood had landed on the open window. She had a vision of a son 

oh Oh I wish I had a son who hair was as black as night . lips was red as blood. who had a Face as beautiful as a snow Drop.

Soon spring came than summer than autumn. Shareen Had forgotten about her Vision. 

Until next winter when the queen give birth to a son who was a black hair beauty. 

He was given the name Rudy.

The queen was so overjoyed that she died soon after. 

It was a very sad day for everyone when they heard there beloved queen passed. And she had left behind her only son.

Just Before he died The king soon found a new wife she beautiful but very vain. and that she was also a witch.

When the new queen had moved she bought a large oak wooden mirror. 

But this mirror was magic the queen would asked mirror mirror on the wall who the fairest one of all. 

A fat little man would appear well clearly You are my queen . said Meesh 

it was like this for years meanwhile Rudy grow up to be beautiful so beautiful in fact well that even guys wanted to do. him everyone who met him would say Jesus Rudy your beautiful .

Or I love you fruity Rudy.

Rudy's daily routine Wake up exercise ti chi yoga karate. Than eat sushi.

The queen never like Rudy an would actively Try to avoid him. Until one day she asked mirror mirror on the wall who the fairest one of all.

Hmm yeah about that you look good for your age nice face Perky tits And all that but the things is well the prince Rudy as you know he kinda of got hot as as fuck so he the fairest one of all said meesh in his heavy accent. 

The queen's face went red with jealousy. 

She immediately Call her huntsman mike. 

I need you to take prince Rudy in to the woods and kill him.said the queen 

Mike sighed he Knew he must obey his queen . But did he so with a heavy heart. 

Because Everyone loved fruity Rudy.

The queen give mike a boxs bring back Rudy's lungs And heart she said 

She needed Proof that he was dead

Mike took Rudy to the dark forest. 

As they where walking Rudy had stop by the lake to do some yoga as Rudy was doing that mike pulled out a knife mike walk up behind and was about to kill Rudy. 

When Rudy turns around and saw mike.

Rudy managed to pull the knife away why brother he asked. 

Because the queen want you dead.said mike 

Your crazy brother said Rudy 

No no yall need listen to me that queen want to kill you because your much better site to see That bitch is crazy yall need to run said mike 

Rudy didn't want to believe it but the was something in mike's eye that told Rudy he was telling the truth.

Rudy ran away as fast he could. 

Meanwhile mike killed a deer and cut out it's heart and liver to serve to the Queen.

Than Much to mike's horror when mike returned The queen ordered Rudy's lungs and heart be turn into a stew. For the queen's dinner

Meanwhile Rudy ran far into woods for hours that he had gotten very tired and Hungry. Until he stop near a small cottage. 

Rudy knocked on the door to see if anyone was home but no answer.

Rudy turn the door knob it was unlocked.

This cottage was small with seven bed seven chairs near a dinner table.

A can of chef boyardee was sitting near the stove Rudy help himself and made some coffee in the Electric coffee maker. Soon Rudy got sleepy and had fell asleep on the couch.

But soon seven dudes had walk in through the door into the house. hey guy I think someone had broken in our house. 

No shit brad someone has eaten all our chef boyardee 

I know ray am not stupid. 

Brad did you make some coffee before we left? it smells really good. 

No ray said brad

Hey who that on our couch. 

Bash they head in ray. 

trombley Can you not be a fucking psychopath for Two seconds

Than Ha guys you need to check this out they some faggot asleep on our couch. Said Ray

He beautiful. said Evan

Rudy woke from his powernap to see seven soldiers looking at him. 

Well good morning sleepyhead mind telling us who the fuck are you said ray

My name is Rudy. 

Your the prince want are you doing here. Said ray 

Trying to escape my mother am because am wayyy more hotter than her. said Rudy 

No way he can stay here said a man with Emerald green eyes. 

Who died and made you king nate said ray than ray poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip.

Hey guys try this coffee it the fucking bomb. Said ray 

Everyone tried it and than Agreed To let Rudy stay. Who are you guys anyway asked Rudy. We're The seven devil dogs am ray that brad that poke that nate that psycho right they is trombley And that Lilley. So Rudy stayed with the seven devil dogs Rudy would make them the most bomb ass coffee every morning. Meanwhile the queen believing Rudy was dead ask mirror mirror on the wall who the fairest one of all. Sill Rudy said meesh He dead said the queen I ate his heart and liver. No you stupid lady Rudy is alive living with seven dude. The queen was furious mike had trick her. The queen soon found out where the seven devil dog were than Disguised Herself as a old Peasant Woman selling Apples The devil dogs left Rudy alone to clean the cottage when they was a knocked on the door.

Who is it ask Rudy at the door. 

Apples for sales said a voice

Rudy open the door a elderly woman stood outside. 

Il take one said Rudy. 

Rudy had took a large red apple and took a bite out of it but soon collapsed on the floor. 

Rudy had fallen under a sleeping spell.

Haha now I'm the fairest in the land. Said the queen. 

When the devil dogs got they found Rudy laying on the floor . 

They try to wake him up but nothing worked. 

There best friend was gone forever 

Believing Rudy was dead The devil dogs made him a glass coffin. 

Ray placed flowers on the coffin. 

Trombley pour out some jack Daniels.

Evan wep silently. 

Ray rub a few tears from his eye. 

Even brad who was the most coldest son of a bitch you ever meet was crying 

Suddenly A man who refused to police his moustache because fuck you Sixta Appeared on a white horse. 

Who that he asked pointed to Rudy. 

Prince Rudy who was going to rule this kingdom one day. said brad but was killed by his bitch of a stepmom. 

Don't you think he deserves better burial. 

Who the fuck do you think you are buddy said ray

My name is king Patrick. I rule neighbouring kingdom . 

And I want to burry this man the right way. 

Devil dogs knew they couldn't argue with a king so they him take rudy. 

However the man who was carrying the coffin Craig Aka Encino Man in his own act stupidity And retardation trip on his feet knocking the coffin around. 

But a piece of apple that was stuck in Rudy's throat was dislodged. 

Rudy woke up Want happen? He asked. My name is king pappy and you where in this coffin for god know how long. Yeah homes we thought you were dead.said ray I think you need to come with me. So Rudy went to Patrick's Castle to be nurse back to health. Rudy and pappy became good friends. But soon pappy and Rudy became more than friends. But It wasn't long before they were engaged. When spring came the was a big wedding. Everyone was Invited Even the queen. But when she Arrived The devil dogs told the queen that she must dance in pair of hot iron shoes. She was forced to dance until she fell on the floor Screaming in agonising pain she than died from her injuries. Mike was at the reception it turns out he was fired from being a huntsman and kicked out of the castle. Rudy and pappy where soon married They had two children who had the same hair as Rudy together. And lived happily ever after. The end


End file.
